


Any Way to Spend the Day

by MeredithBrody



Series: Roleplay Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Roleplay, roleplay AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 months to the day after their Christmas wedding. Jon and Erika find a little time together while trying to repair the damage to Columbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way to Spend the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while doing a roleplay with a friend on Tumblr. My character (Erika) mentioned how they'd been married 6 months, but had only gotten to spend a small amount of time together on the day to recognise it. I then had the idea for this and was encouraged to write it so, here we are. Just a cute little ficlet.

She had been sat in this corner ever since she'd made it back to _Columbia_. She'd tried to sleep in Jon's bed, and she'd tried to sleep back in her own bunk, but it didn't work. So she'd come back to this little corner of the ship and started trying to repair the console that she had adopted as her pet project. She wasn't an engineer, but right now she just wanted to try and do something, anything, because she didn't feel like she could actually contribute much. She was still staring at the console when there was a voice practically at her shoulder. If she didn't recognise his smell, she probably would have elbowed him in the side. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix this console." She said, clearly stating the obvious.

"Want some help?" He asked, slipping to the deck beside her with a grin and nudged her with his elbow. He knew that she needed to focus on what she could do, even though she knew she wasn't great at what she was trying to do. There was no translating to do, and little for a Captain to do too. Jon held the DNS cables above where she was working, giving her a little more room to work.

"Thanks." She muttered, looking over her arm to him with a smile.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked quietly, both of them trying to keep their little corner as private as they could. She was certain that both crews would leave them alone if they saw the two captains sitting in a quiet corner. It wasn't as if the crews didn't know the status between the captains, they were married after all. Jon nudged her again, and she shook her head, picking up the hyperspanner again.

"A little, not much."

"Do I have to come and keep you in bed tonight?" Jon teased, and she could see the grin on his face without looking at him.

"If we both get the time, I have to work here and try and get my ship working again." She muttered, even though she did want to spend a night curled up with Jonathan, there was more pressing concerns for her.

"I'll make the time." He said, clearly making sure that she knew they needed the time for each other when they were together, since it happened so rarely.

"You realise what today is?" She said, having realised a few hours earlier that they should at least say something to one another about it. Maybe that was why he was here, he'd realised too.

"Is today something special?" He asked, and she couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not, so she decided to play it honestly.

"Not necessarily, but it's the 24th June."

"Six months." Jon said with a whistle and nudged her again. She put the hyperspanner down and turned to him for a minute, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Six months. Congratulations." she grinned at him and then looked at the console again as Jon moved closer to her. "Ouch" She said, after jolting herself with the EPS relay she was working on, and all she heard was Jonathan's giggle.

"Rike, you're hopeless." He muttered a minute later, shutting off the power to the relay. She put everything down and sucked her thumb, the tiniest of marks there showing that she had yet again been clumsy while working.

"Thanks, Jon." She sighed and slid back a little, needing to take a break and using the moment as an excuse to look at Jon again. She smiled as he looked her over, and shook her head. Continuing to suck her thumb. After a few more minutes she smiled at him, and he put his hands on her knee.

"I love you." He said, louder than she thought he would, and all she could do was laugh at the timing he'd chosen.

"When I'm being inept?" She asked, almost certain that would be his answer.

"No, I just love you."

"You're being sappy again Jonathan." She teased, leaning a little bit closer to him and nudging him with her shoulder again.

"Worth it." He grinned and kissed her hard, pushing her to the deck, and suddenly she was glad she'd decided to hide in this secluded corner of D-Deck. If it meant she got a few minutes with Jonathan, celebrating the fact they had survived six months of marriage. It was a milestone she didn't think she'd ever have to celebrate, so she was going to spend her day with him as often as much as she could. 


End file.
